leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Spouse
In a family, a spouse was simply a person to whom another was married, generally as a life partner. ( ; ) In many cases, the term may be synonymous with mate. ( ) Familial relationships Female A female spouse was known as a wife or a bride. A wife whose spouse was deceased was a widow, while a divorced wife was known as an ex-wife. ( , ; ; ) Beverly Crusher became a widow at the age of thirty. ( ) Enina Tandro became a widow when her husband, General Ardelon Tandro, died. ( ) Male A male spouse was known as a husband or (bride)groom. ( ; , ) A husband of a deceased spouse was a widower, while a divorced husband was known as an ex-husband. ( ; ) While he and Kevin Riley were beginning to suffer from polywater intoxication in 2266, Hikaru Sulu remarked that, for reasons not yet known to him, he was "sweating like a bridegroom," possibly attributing it to Psi 2000 or Joe Tormolen's death. Riley admitted the same was true of him, too. ( ) Tavnian weddings required the groom to stand before the bride and, with family and friends as audience, explain why he wished to marry her, thus convincing her to do so. If anyone doubted his sincerity, they could challenge whether the marriage was valid or not. ( ) Jadzia Dax, or rather the symbiont, had gone through two Trill weddings as a groom by 2374. ( ) Other Additional terms existed for polygamous relationships, as was the case in the Bolian culture which identified co-husbands. ( ) In the case of Denobulans, one would refer to their spouse as their "third husband", "second wife", etc., or the relationship between two male spouses as "my first wife's third husband." ( ) Customs According to T'Pol, in Vulcan culture, "it was customary for a husband and wife to reside together for at least one Vulcan year." ( ) In Trill culture, in order for the symbiont to move on from host to host, it has to learn to let go of the previous host's past, including parents, siblings, children, and spouses. ( ) On Cardassia, the spouse of an offender was the only friend or family member solely privileged to attend a Cardassian tribunal trial. ( ) In Klingon culture, lovers could be considered “mates” and members of one family even without the formality of a marriage. Despite never marrying, Worf was able to claim K’Ehleyr as his mate and invoked the Right of Vengeance upon her death. ( ) Examples List of spouses * ** Chakotay and Seven of Nine (alternate timeline) ** Jhamel and Thy'lek Shran ** Keldar and Ishka ** Henry and Shannon Janeway ** Mark Johnson and his wife ** Harry Kim and Linnis Paris (alternate timeline) ** Kimball and her husband ** Rianna Mayweather and her husband ** Mayweather's sister and her husband ** Leeta and Rom ** Robert and Marie Picard ** Keiko and Miles O'Brien ** Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres ** Tom Paris and Kes (alternate timeline) ** William T. Riker and Deanna Troi ** Benjamin Sisko and Kasidy Yates-Sisko ** and Tuvok ** Samantha Wildman and Greskrendtregk ** Zek and Ishka ** Martok and Sirella ** Worf and Deanna Troi (alternate quantum reality) ** Leah Brahms and Geordi La Forge (alternate timeline) ** Leah Brahms and ** Phlox and Feezal Phlox (and two other wives) ** Alexander Marcus and his wife ** and (alternate reality) , one of Sarek's sons was also married. However, the names of both the husband and wife have not been canonically established in Star Trek.}} List of ex-spouses * ** Amarie and her ex-husband ** Grilka and Quark ** Jeyal and Lwaxana Troi ** Koss and T'Pol ** Prinadora and Rom ** Jean-Luc Picard and Beverly Crusher (alternate timeline) ** Katherine Pulaski and her three ex-husbands ** Leah Brahms and her husband (alternate timeline) ** and his ex-wife (alternate reality) List of widows and widowers * ** Annorax, widower of his wife ** Manua Apgar, widow of Nel Apgar ** Chakotay, widower of Seven of Nine (alternate timeline) ** Beverly Crusher, widow of Jack Crusher ** Amelia Earhart, widow of her unidentified husband ** Flint, widower of "a hundred" ** Rima Harewood, widow of Thomas Harewood (alternate reality) ** Ishka, widow of Keldar ** James T. Kirk, widower of Miramanee ** Edward M. La Forge, widower of Silva La Forge ** Perrin, widow of Sarek ** Clare Raymond, widow of Donald Raymond ** Donald Raymond, widower of Clare Raymond ** Kyle Riker, widower of Betty Riker ** Sarek, widower of Amanda Grayson ** Benjamin Sisko, widower of Jennifer Sisko ** Lwaxana Troi, widow of Ian Andrew Troi ** Kevin Uxbridge, widower of Rishon Uxbridge ** Janet Wallace, widow of Theodore Wallace ** Worf, widower of Jadzia Dax ** An unidentified man, widower of Marika Wilkarah ** An unidentified woman, widow of Amaros ** An unidentified woman, widow of Quentin Swofford External links * * * * * Category:Social sciences Category:Titles